Individuals in modern society have access to information and media far beyond what they create individually. Most of this media comes from information sources that are not under the individual's direct control. These information sources typically add their own information which remains part of the media itself. Improvements to the management of this media enhance one's ability to interact with others, to respond to changing needs, and to avail oneself of enjoyment from processing various media based information.